Desenlace Final
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Un final diferente. Inuyasha se desquicia, al transformarse pierde su corazón pero alguien cercano le ayudara, adivinen quién?. R&R.
1. Decisiones y pensamientos

**_Desenlace Final…._**  
  
Cap01_ "decisiones y pensamientos"  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Notas_  
1_ese es mi primer fic de Inu y si les gusta pues tengo otro mas planeado XDD ^__^  
2_no me maten por lo que estoy por hacer. Estoy planteando un posible final para la historia.^^  
3_ nada de esto me pertenece y bueno ya se saben todo el rollo no? Así que no me demanden ^__^u  
4_podría ser que modifique unos datos pero ya avisare no se preocupen  
5_ "…"son pensamientos. El resto es relato ok? ahora disfruten y no olviden sus reviews arigato!!!^^  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
…Al fin la batalla había terminado.  
  
_ se termino?-pregunto una joven de uniforme escolar.  
  
_ Si…al fin todo acabo-murmuro Inu Yasha.  
  
_argh…que sucede?-dijo en tono alarmante el monje-  
  
_que te sucede Miroku?-exclamo la exterminadora-  
El monje sujetaba su mano derecha con fuerza, parecía sufrir gravemente pero a los pocos segundos una leve sonrisa apareció entre sus muecas de dolor.  
  
_será que..-murmuro Kagome.

  
_así es srta. Kagome, el día llego para mí-murmuro Miroku.  
  
_que? Pero que dices Miroku no te puedes morir!!!-dijo sango con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
  
_no es nada por el estilo Sango-corto Inu Yasha.  
  
_es cierto Sango al contrario mi vida apenas comienza…mira-  
Le enseño su mano, lentamente le quito el rosario que anteriormente sellaba su agujero negro ante esta acción Sango entendió todo y una sonrisa de alegría se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
-Miroku!!!-abrazándolo con fuerza.  
El agujero había desaparecido…  
  
  
Pasaron unos días y el grupo regreso a la aldea donde toda la aventura dio inicio.  
-que bueno que ya todo termino-dijo alegremente la anciana Kaede-  
  
-así es anciana-le contesto sonriendo Kagome aunque parecía una sonrisa forzada.  
  
Ya estando en la casa de la anciana.  
  
-y bien?-le preguntó a Kagome.  
  
-así como le conté Kikyo me devolvió sus almas para salvar a Inu Yasha…con esto ella…-  
  
-sí, entiendo. Finalmente mi hermana descansara en paz-termino Kaede.  
  
-y eso fue todo-  
  
-estas segura Kagome? No olvides que ahora la perla esta completa. No crees que alguien quiera cumplir un deseo?-le interrogo Kaede-  
  
-lo se, se refiere a..-pero fue interrumpida.  
  
-oigan que hacen aquí? Es hora de la celebración vamos!-exclamo Shippo.  
  
-enseguida vamos!-respondió la joven.  
  
Ambas mujeres salieron. Pero se encontraron cara a cara con Inu Yasha.  
  
-ya sabes a que vine anciana!-gruño el hombre.  
  
-pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso Inu Yasha-le contesto desviando el tema.  
  
-no juegues conmigo anciana! Dame la perla ahora!!!-exclamó rabioso.  
  
-Inu Yasha!!!-solo pudo decir Kagome.  
  
-que? Acaso pensaste que no quería cumplir mi deseo después de tanto sacrificio?-le preguntó sarcástico.  
  
-pero..Inu Yasha…yo pensé que-murmuraba Kagome, las palabras se trancaban en su garganta.  
  
-no puedo olvidar ese deseo, no seré nunca mas un mitad-bestia!!!-grito y se fue corriendo.  
  
-detenlo Kagome se dirige hacia el templo!-exclamo Kaede.  
  
-Inu…no puedo anciana…no puedo-susurro antes de caer sentada.  
  
Mientras tanto Inu Yasha en unos cuantos saltos se acercaba al templo donde depositaran la perla tiempo atrás cuando Kikyo se encargaba de purificarla.  
  
-" estaré haciendo lo correcto?..Kagome yo no se muy bien lo que hago pero…estoy seguro que te protegeré de alguna forma te protegeré, entiéndelo por favor Kagome!..."  
pensando esto ya se encontraba en la entrada del tiempo como sucediera 50 años antes.  
  
-¡estoy aquí nuevamente…esta vez no habrá marcha atrás!" adoptando una expresión determinada se aproximo hacia el altar de la perla y la alzo….  
Un resplandor color rosa invadió el lugar mientras los aldeanos reunidos en la celebración miraban sorprendidos en dirección a la luz…..  
  
**********************************************************************  
Saya_uy! Que habrá sido el resplandor? Acaso Inu Yasha cumplió su deseo? Que hará Kagome al respecto?...eso lo verán muy pronto^^  
Sessho- y yo cuando aparezco?  
Saya- tal vez muy pronto Sessho-san ^_^  
**********************************************************************


	2. Remenbranzas y futuro

Desenlace Final   
cap2   "Remembranzas y futuro"

Notas_   
Saya_ por si lo notan este fic será muuuy corto ^_^   
Sessho_ y ahora es cuando lo dices?  
Saya_ hago lo que puedo ¬¬ además no me quiero extender demasiado para escribir el especial sobre ti querido.^_^  
Sessho_ si es así entonces termínalo rápido!  
Nair_ aprovechado ¬¬  
Sessho_ que dijiste dragoncita?

Nair_ lo que oíste perrito ¬¬  
Saya_ ^^u jeje no hagan caso y lean el fic arigato! ^_^

_  
_en cursiva son recuerdos._  
_ "……" son pensamientos.  
_el resto es relato o hablado.  
_ y nada de esto me pertenece…menos Sessho Maru XDD es mío! Mío! y solo mío! Muajaja (risa diabólica)  
  
Re-reviews_

Kitiara esa respuesta la hallaras aquí ^_^ pero yo no digo nada mas XD

Karmein Metallium Ul Copt no te vuelvas loca o dejes de dormir por eso que no quiero tenerlo sobre mi conciencia ya debo cargar con demasiadas cosas ^^u es broma XD. La verdad es que siempre dejo en el momento preciso ^_^  
Sessho_ eres malvada.  
Saya_ como tu ^_^ también me dejas en suspenso con tus apariciones y misteriosos pensamientos.  
Nair_ ama no revele los secretos del próximo fic!  
saya- cierto XD mejor me quedo aquí. Agradezco que te gustar el fic.  
Sailor Aoibueno aquí tienes el siguiente cap y ya verán que todo o casi ^^ saldrá como debe de ser.  
  
**********************************************************************

-¡estoy aquí nuevamente…esta vez no habrá marcha atrás!" adoptando una expresión determinada se aproximo hacia el altar de la perla y la alzo….  
Un resplandor color rosa invadió el lugar mientras los aldeanos reunidos en la celebración miraban sorprendidos en dirección a la luz…..

**************************************************************************  
  
Mientras el resplandor rosa de la perla envolvía todo a su alrededor Inu Yasha fue asediado por su pensamientos y recuerdos, unos muy recientes y otros olvidados desde hace mucho. Sus pensamientos mas profundos unos puros y otros mas oscuros que sus mas terribles pesadillas asechaban su corazón.  
  


__Kagome! –grito desde su posición a ver en peligro a la joven.  
La muchacha se hallaba a merced de Naraku, mientras Miroku trataba de detener a diversos monstruos que los acechaban.   
Rápidamente Inu Yasha termino con su adversario y trato de alcanzar un mortífero tentáculo que iba directo hacia Kagome.  
Viendo que no llegaría, saco fuerzas de dios sabe donde y alzo a colmillo de acero lanzando la poderosa espada hacia dicho tentáculo.  
La espada logro su cometido a pocos centímetros de una aterrada Kagome.  
Sin embargo ese movimiento le quito su única defensa lo suficientemente poderosa para rechazar el enjambre de enemigos que marchaban en su contra._

_Kagome se percato de la maniobra de Naraku.  
_Inu Yasha!!! Detrás de ti!!!-grito despavorida pero el mitad bestia sabia lo que arriesgaba al arrojar su arma.  
_ Kagome…que bueno que estés bien-sonrió dulcemente rindiéndose.  
_INU YASHA!!!-grito nuevamente con mas energías pero fue inútil, ya no le quedaban flechas la situación era critica.   
En el ultimo segundo cuando los monstruos rodeaban a Inu Yasha y se amotinaron sobre el, una figura apareció resplandeciendo y rodeada por sus mensajeros.  
-Kikyo-murmuro Kagome.  
La mujer giro y se encontró con sus ojos.  
-por favor Kikyo…-sollozo Kagome.  
Extrañamente ambas mujeres tuvieron la misma sensación.  
En un instante Kikyo pudo sentir el corazón de Kagome y ella igualmente.  
Entonces nadie supo lo que paso exactamente. Kikyo se  acerco a la montaña de monstruos y una energía roja se desplegó seguida por una extraordinaria explosión de luz._

_Inu Yasha a mitad inconsciente escucho una voz familiar.  
-Inu Yasha..Al fin lo entendi. Ahora regresare a ser como una. Estaremos juntos muy pronto….-y la voz se desvaneció tal un pétalo de rosa en una brisa de viento.  
-ki..Kikyooo…-susurro Inu Yasha- lo entiendo…gracias-y abrió sus ojos al recobrar su fuerza._

  
-si, ahí fue cuando Kikyo devolvió sus almas a Kagome.  
  
_-madre por que?..Por que?- una voz sollozando.  
Era Inu Yasha cuando niño.  
-…-su madre no contesto simplemente lo abrazo acogiéndolo entre sus brazos con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro.  
Mientras una agrupación se iba alejando habiendo calmado su ira por el momento.  
Momentos después Inu yacía dormido sobre les piernas de su madre.  
-por que eres diferente a ellos hijo... la gente le teme a lo que no entiende, sin embargo para mi eres lo mas valioso .no los odies Inu Yasha…perdónalos-le murmuraba a la oreja acariciando su rostro.  
  
-_madre. Entregaste todo por mí, dejando que te maltraten por que? Acaso tu amor fue tan grande? Tal vez hoy te entienda mejor pero…jamás los perdonare, jamás!!!  
  
_-madre!!! Madre!!!...-su voz se perdía en el viento, la lluvia arrasaba sus lágrimas, la tristeza de su corazón era absorbida por la frialdad de la noche.  
Inu Yasha corria, corria desesperado ,seguia corriendo pero su esperanza se alejaba con cada segundo.  
Al fin logro llegar a su destino pero…  
-llegue muy tarde…MADRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-su grito demostraba la rasgadura de su corazón, mientras se perdía en la tormenta esa noche nadie escucho su lamento.  
El cuerpo de su progenitora yacía en el suelo, sin vida mientras la lluvia disipaba su sangre.  
  
_-ahí fue cuando jure no confiar en nadie mas! ahí desee ser fuerte! ahí desee vengarme!...ahí fue cuando perdí mi corazón….  
  


_-y quien es el?-pregunto un joven ligeramente mayor que Inu Yasha de pelo plateado y ojos miel.  
-es tu hermano-respondió un hombre igualmente de pelo plateado y de ojos miel.  
-padre!!! No puede ser! El..El es un mitad-bestia!!!-exclamo horrorizado como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen que se pudiera nombrar.  
-Sessho Maru ,recuerdalo siempre, él lleva mi sangre al igual que tu nunca lo olvides-dijo el hombre de ojos miel y mirada reconfortante mientras observaba a una mujer de pelo negro que sostenía un bebe de las manos mientras ese daba sus primeros pasos.  
El niño simplemente miro con odio a su "hermano" y se marcho del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.  
  
_-Sessho Maru. Mi hermano de sangre…digo de sangre pues nunca demostraste afecto alguno hacia mí. En ese tiempo no lo entendía, pero eso cambio.  
Hermano, hoy me convertiré en lo que mas odias o en lo que aceptas…pero quisiera que entiendas y sepas que nunca te guarde rencor…siempre quise que fueras mi hermano. Si. La única familia que me queda.

-_un hombre mitad-bestia?-preguntó una chica con un extraño kimono.  
-si, es que solo es mitad monstruo. Un ser engendrado por un monstruo y..-  
-no sigas anciana Kaede!-interrumpió Inu Yasha.  
-pero Kagome pregunto-le contesto.  
-no quiero que hablen de eso!-y se marcho.  
  
-kagome, desde que llego tenia ese olor a Kikyo por eso la rechace…pero ahora te volviste lo mas importante para mi. Kagome yo…te amo.  
  
_-Muere Inu Yasha!!!-grito Kikyo al tiempo que lanzaba su flecha con impecable precisión.  
Esta hallo camino hasta Inu Yasha y le atravesó el corazón clavándolo a un árbol.  
-la..perlaaa-solo pudo decir el mitad-bestia-Kikyo..por que?-y cayo dormido debido al hechizo que lo condenaba.__

_-_Kikyo.cuando te encontré la primera vez no te asustaste ni retrocediste, por que?  
acaso sabias que no te lastimaría? Pasaron los días y tu eras la que se mostraba fría, eso quisiste aparentar la verdad tu carga era demasiada para ti, finalmente te liberaste…ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo…  
  
_-Inu Yasha ,si fui yo quien los engaño hace 50 años .fui yo quien ataco a Kikyo haciéndome pasar por ti .fui yo quien..-  
-no sigas se muy bien lo que hiciste! Maldito!-gruño Inu yasha blandiendo su espada-  
-Inu Yasha calmate-le decía Kagome tratando de bajar su furia.  
  
_-naraku. mi más terrible enemigo. fuiste quien arruino nuestras vidas, él desgraciado que tumbo mi destino y el de Kikyo…pero a final de cuentas eras igual a mi. Queria apoderarte de la perla para cumplir tu deseo el que estoy por realizar ahora…ese deseo es….

Notas_ 

Saya_ y aquí termina el cap jajajaja!!   
Sessho_ se entiende si pones "Nota"  
Nair_ tiene cerebro el perrito ^^  
Sessho_ te escuche lagartija ¬_¬  
saya- bueno el siguiente puede ser el final o el penúltimo aun no se muy bien depende si me sale largo o corto ^_^  
Sessho_ y apareceré?  
saya_ tal vez tal vez ^_^ pero no te preocupes que tengo un especial sobre ti ^o^  
Sessho_ me parece bien.  
Nair_ aprovechado ¬_¬#  
Sessho_ entrometida ¬_¬#  
saya- ^^uuu hasta la proxima!!!


	3. Apariencias y reencuentros

Desenlace Final  
cap03 "Apariencias y Reencuentros"  
  
Notas:

Saya_ hmmm….

Nair_ ama ya esta grabando ¬_¬  
saya_ mmm…  
Nair_ ama.  
saya_ zzZZzz…-con una burbujita-  
=zaz= Nair al suelo.  
Nair_ ama!!!!!!!!!!!!  
saya_ eh? Ahh lo siento ^^u   
aya_ no hagan tanto escándalo algunos tratamos de dormir!  
Nair_ ¬_¬u bueno creo que haré los comentarios en vista de la situación.  
saya_ ah bueno entonces aquí te dejo las aclaraciones. Adios y disfruten ~_~….Zzzzz  
aya, saya y Sessho _ ZzzzZzz  
Nair_ dios mío ¬¬u bueno:  
1_ yukai: monstruo o demonio completo ya saben como Sessho Maru.  
2_Rin/Lin es la chiquilla que acompaña a Sessho Maru.  
3_ Yaken el monstrito verde que acompaña a Sessho Maru.  
4_ Sessho Maru, yukai hermano de Inu Yasha  
Nair_ que son esas aclaraciones ¬¬ todas hacen referencia a Sessho Maru ¬¬***bueno esta es la ultima:  
5_ es el capitulo final!!!!!   
Nair_ vaya una que no hace referencia al tipo ¬_¬ esperen!-leyendo algo al final de la nota-  
6_PD: aparición especial de Sessho Maru!!!  
Nair_ dios!!! Mi ama no cambia u_u y algo más?-sigue leyendo más abajo-  
7_PD2: era broma no es el final final XD solo la primera parte jaja!  
  
Re-reviews:  
Karmein Metallium Ul Copt _ jaja creo que si ^^u me disculpo por mi parte por la espera es que andaba de viaje y como se darán cuenta aun no tengo laptop XD pero disfruten de ese cap ^_^  
Sailor Aoi_ si pues exactamente eso ^_^ me alegra que te gustara muchas gracias.  
Cess007_ jaja lo siento así soy yo ^^u pero al fin y al cabo todo termina o casi ^_^.  
Mai Valentine_ Mai! Me alegra que te gustara nuevamente y bueno espero que estén conformes con lo que haré XD nos vemos gracias!  
ChibiKagome-Chan_ arigato!! ^___^ bueno esperando que te guste el final nos vemos muchas gracias por el review!

Dark-slayer86_ trate que este final sea decente como ahí decías y bueno yo lo veo así tal ves no les parezca aunque deseo que así sea ^_^ gracias por tu comentario y perdóname por ser tan mala )=P jaja!  
Rurichan_ gomen gomen ^^u así soy yo XDD pero ahí estamos casi con el final completo ^_^u.

**************************************************************************

-Naraku. Mi más terrible enemigo. Fuiste quien arruino nuestras vidas, él desgraciado que tumbo mi destino y el de Kikyo…pero a final de cuentas eras igual a mi. Quería apoderarte de la perla para cumplir tu deseo el que estoy por realizar ahora…ese deseo es….

**************************************************************************  
  


-Inu Yasha!!!!!-   
Su grito desgarro el aire tal una cuchilla cortando su corazón.  
La luz rosada se torno rojiza por un instante intensificándose al máximo para luego simplemente desparecer.

En eso llegan Miroku con Sango y Kirara transformada en bestia.  
-que sucedió?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.  
  
-que fue ese resplandor se parecía dirigían las miradas. exclamo Sango.  
  
-Inu Yasha…-murmuro Kagome pero no termino.  
  
-Inu Yasha se robo la perla!- les tuvo que contestar Shippo..  
  
-entonces logro su finalmente cometido- atino el monje.

  
-si.ahora será nuestro enemigo-sentencio Sango con vista hacia el santuario.  
  
-tenemos que ir a cerciorarnos-dijo Miroku a lo que todos asintieron.  
Kagome recobro su compostura y se encamino con los demás hacia el templo. A los pocos instantes luego el grupo se hallo en el lugar pero…no todo resulto como esperaban.  
  
En otro lugar.  
 _ Señor Sessho Maru!!! Mire!!!-gritaba una niña corriendo con algo en las manos.  
  
 _ no andes molestando al amo Sessho Maru con esas cosas!-le gritaba un pequeño monstruo verde.  
  
_ …-el joven youkai observaba el cielo con mirada perdida.  
  
_ Señor Sessho Maru!!!-repitió la niña l  
  
_...- Sessho Maru seguía perdido parecía pensar en algo-…que pasó? acaso…pero no puede ser…-murmuro para él sin percatarse de la niña.  
  
_ Señor??-le insistió la chiquilla jalándole de su traje.  
  
_como te atreves niña!-se horrorizo por el gesto Yaken.  
  
_ que quieres?-con tono frío pero se dio cuenta que era la chiquilla- Rin?que deseas?-suavizando su voz.  
  
_ mire le traje eso son flo…-no pudo terminar.  
El yukai sintió una presencia imponente y agresiva, percibió un ataque extraordinariamente veloz, tal y como los suyos, aunque pudo haberlo esquivado pero al hallarse tan próximo a la niña un pensamiento protector cruzo su mente. Tomo su decisión y se atravesó en medio recibiendo el ataque en su totalidad.  
Un inmenso calor invadió su cuerpo, sintió que unas garras lo cortaban, su cuerpo se abrió y su sangre broto abundantemente. antes de desfallecer pudo oler un aroma muy peculiar y conocido, la sorpresa mezclada con odio al recordar a esa la persona que despedía tal aroma se quedaron fijadas en su expresión mientras caía al suelo mortalmente herido.  
  
_ mi amo!!!-exclamó Yaken pegando el grito al cielo.  
Giro para mirar descubrir al misterioso agresor.  
  
_ Pero eso …no puede ser!!!-congelándose en el sitio.  
Ante el un hombre de pelo plateado igual al de su amo se erguía con su mano cubierta de sangre. Vestia de rojo y llevaba una espada en la cintura aunque su rostro había cambiado en algo no podía haber equivocación él era…  
-Inu Yasha!?-atino a decir Yaken recobrando su respiración.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, Rin recién se sobreponía al shock por el sorpresivo ataque y se acerco a Sessho Maru.  
_señor …señor Sessho Maru!..-mientras sollozaba al no observar reacción en el yukai.  
  
Inu Yasha seguía mirando su mano manchada de sangre sin reaccionar tenia los ojos vacíos como si su alma hubiera desaparecido.  
Yaken aprovecho la falta de movimiento del nuevo yukai para aproximarse también donde yacía su amo.  
  
Entonces paso algo increíble, Rin se levanto súbitamente con una mirada llena de determinación al tiempo que lagrimas salían de sus ojos tal torrentes de agua salada, mirando en dirección a Inu Yasha se encamino hacia el.  
  
-niña! Que haces?- le exclamo Yaken tratando de retenerla.  
  
-…- la joven hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hacia el yukai.  
Acercándose cada vez mas empezó a caminar mas de prisa hasta correr, chocándose con el inexpresivo Inu yasha.  
  
-que rayos?-atino a decir el chico de ojos miel sorprendido parecía haber salido de un largo sueño al tiempo que recibía unos golpes insignificantes para el, pero llenos de valor e ira provenientes de unos puños muy pequeños como para ser un adulto. Con su otra mano aventó al ser que se hallaba encima de él.  
  
-tu?…pero si eres?- dijo interrogativo no parecía saber como se hallaba ahí.  
  
- eres un malo!! Malo!! Malo!!! Te odio!!!...-le gritaba sollozando tratando de alcanzarlo con sus manos.  
  
-pero…que haces aquí? Que hago yo aquí?..Que paso?-la miraba sin entender la situación.  
 "que esta pasando?...como llegue aquí? Como ella esta aquí?..No entiendo por que mi mano tiene sangre…espera! Esa sangre la conozco es…de.."Sessho Maru!!!-exclamó al levantarse y girar en dirección del cuerpo.

En la aldea.  
-pero donde esta?-pregunto Miroku.  
  
-la perla desapareció tal y como pensamos- observo la anciana Kaede.  
  
- pero que paso? Él debería estar aquí- dijo la exterminadora.  
  
-no están lejos-murmuro Kagome-puedo sentir la presencia de la perla y…de Inu yasha!-y salio disparada en dirección de la presencia.  
  
-espere Srta. Kagome!!!- exclamo Miroku pero la joven no se detuvo por  lo que el grupo salio tras ella.  
  
Corría..Corría…corría mas y mas pero el camino no se acortaba parecía que nunca lograría alcanzar su destino, como si con cada paso que diera con cada zancada que hiciera el esfuerzo de su cuerpo era reducido a una insignificancia eterna.  
"Inu yasha te siento tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez..Por que ese camino no se acorta? Por que siento que te pierdo?..Por que? Por que no fui más fuerte? Por que!!??..."

Regresando con Inu yasha.  
_ pero que paso?..Por que? Por que tengo su sangre en mi mano?-el recién transformado yukai no lograba entender lo que había pasado.  
  
_tu..Tu lo mataste!-le escupió la chiquilla de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
_no…eso no puedo ser…yo no podría haberlo hecho-ese pensamiento lo atormentaba.  
Hubo un silencio hasta que Yaken se percato de un ligero movimiento proveniente del yukai herido.  
  
_amo Sessho Maru..Esta vivo!!!!-una inmensa alegría invadió su ser al instante.  
Lentamente el yukai mencionado abrió los ojos su herida era profunda y le costo reponerse hasta quedar sentado rodeado de su sangre.  
  
_señor Sessho Maru!!!!-exclamó Rin. Su ira se disipo al ver a su protector con vida, inmediatamente después sin siquiera dudarlo se abalanzo en dirección del yukai para abrazarlo.  
  
Inu yasha seguía contemplando la escena tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho.

" que rayos paso? Acaso yo ataque a Sessho Maru? --así es! Mira tienes su sangre impregnada en tu brazo! Mira en lo que te convertiste!!--…ahora que lo recuerdo yo…tome la perla de Shikkon y pedí ser un demonio completo como siempre desee…--acaso no era eso lo que querías?--…claro que si pero no quería perder mi corazón! Como pude ser tan tonto!!!" ahhhh –su grito desagarro el viento.  
  
_ yo no quería que eso pasara!! No quería lastimar a nadie!!! Yo ..Yo..-su voz empezó a perderse al igual que su mente enfrentándose sus pensamientos.  
" --claro que no querías hacerlo pero esta en tu  naturaleza--…en mi naturaleza dices?...—exactamente eso no se olvida ni se pone de lado--… acaso insinúas que me aparte de mi esencia?...—en cierta forma pero ahora pregúntate por que?--… por que? Por que qué? no entiendo…--no será por proteger algo? Abre tu corazón, mira a tu alrededor date cuenta!--…el deseo de proteger algo…ese deseo fue el que realmente pedí…si pero ahora ya no entiendo que significa…"  
  
Al admitir ese pensamiento desvió la mirada buscando alguna persona, un alma que pueda indicarle el camino, lo que hallo fue a su hermano.  
  
_ Sessho maru. Tu, la protegiste…por qué? dime por que?-le inquirió desesperado.  
  
_...-el yukai no emitió palabra alguna.  
  
_ me convertí en el ser que aceptas como hermano no me rechaces ahora! Dime dime la razón!!!-su tono se torno aun mas desesperado y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo.  
  
Pero Rin se interpuso en su camino recobrando su valor de hace unos instantes, se irguió tal barrera indestructible entre ambos hermanos.  
  
_ no te le acerques! Monstruo!!!-le grito con todas su fuerzas.  
Inu yasha se detuvo en seco.  
  
_ solo quiero saber…-susurro.  
  
_ Tu me lo enseñaste hermano-sentencio una voz debiblitada, era de Sessho Maru.  
  
_her..mano? me llamaste hermano?-se interrogo Inu yasha sorprendido por escuchar tal palabra de labios del yukai.  
  
_ proteger algo valioso, sin importar su raza, encontrar mi corazón eso me enseñaste-termino Sessho.  
  
_ valioso? te refieres a esa niña…encontrar tu corazón, mi corazón…si. Ahora entiendo…Kagome " mi corazón esta con ella".  
  
_ ahora eres un yukai como yo pero hallaste tu corazón nuevamente que harás ahora?-le interrogó sosteniéndose gracias a Yaken.  
  
_lo mantendré a mi lado, tal como lo haces Sessho Maru. discúlpame, hermano-mostrando su arrepentimiento y alistándose a partir.  
  
_espera! Inu yasha no te vayas, ven.-le pidió en un tono totalmente desconocido para Inu yasha por lo que no rechazo la invitación.  
  
Volteo nuevamente hacia Sessho Maru, la niña le cedió el paso bajo indicación del yukai. Yaken ayudo a su amo para ponerse de pie, una vez ahí ambos monstruos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el hermano mayor sonrió (causándole un breve susto a Yaken …malas experiencias con esa expresión ^^uuu) Inu yasha entendió que el rencor infundado creado desde tiempo atrás había desparecido de su corazón y ahora lo aceptaba como lo que siempre había sido su hermano!  
No pronunciaron palabra alguna Inu yasha se adelanto y abrazo a su hermano quien a pesar del dolor no se negó respondiéndole.  
  
En ese preciso instante Kagome y el grupo aparecieron.  
_pero que sucede?-se preguntaron todos pensando que Sessho Maru había atacado a Inuyasha.  
  
_ Inu yasha!!!-exalto Kagome dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la escena viendo como Sessho Maru sonría satisfecho ( a su parecer ^^u)  
ambos hermanos terminaron su reunión y Sessho Maru cayo nuevamente al suelo cansado por la perdida de sangre.  
  
_ Inu..yasha?- Kagome no entendía por que Sessho estaba lastimado hasta que vio la cara del hombre que antes conoció como un mitad-bestia.  
  
_ Kagome…-murmuro en un suspiro.  
trato de abrazarla pero ella se rehusó parecía repugnada y asustada a la vez.  
  
_ kagome? no te alejes Kagome!-Inu yasha se detuvo entendiendo la razón de su miedo.  
 " es por mi apariencia?...tanto habré cambiado?...—no sabe lo que paso. ella no quería que esto pasara--…pero lo hice por ella! Para protegerla!...—de que? Ahora que te lo preguntas de que quería protegerla?--…de todo…yo quería protegerla con mi cuerpo, mi alma, pero solo consigo alejarla por que?...—cambiaste por eso--…no es cierto solo fue exteriormente por dentro sigo siendo igual…" igual! Kagome soy el mismo acaso no te das cuenta?  
  
_ yo ..yo no se que pensar-atino a contestar dudando de si misma  
 " que hago? de verdad me importa en lo que se convierta?...si es un yukai ahora acaso no es lo que deseaba?...pero le di todo para que no lo haga como pudo hacerlo?...no se que pensar…"  
  
_lo hizo por ti-sentencio una voz conocida.  
  
La joven giro para encontrar el rostro de Sessho Maru.  
_ que dijiste?-  
  
_ que lo hizo por ti…eres su razón de ser acaso no te das cuenta?-pero se detuvo sonrió pensando que al final esa parte le correspondía a su hermano.  
  
_ eso es cierto Inu yasha?-mirándole dubitativa.  
  
_ Kagome…yo…te amo. eres dueña de mi corazón-arrodillándose frente a ella.

_ Inu Yasha- solo pudo contestar pronunciando su nombre y abrazándolo.  
Ambos se quedaron unos instantes disfrutando el momento…  
  
…el fin o algo sucederá?....

  
**************************************************************************

Notas finales_  
saya_ como se habrán dado cuenta este no es el final ^^u  
lectores_ por quien nos tomas? ¬_¬***  
saya_ ^^uu gomen. Además solo quiero añadir unas cosillas antes de decir mas al respecto ^^.  
1_ muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡!! ^__^  
Nair_ ve al punto ¬_¬u  
saya_ esta bien ¬_¬ no me puedo divertir un poco?  
2_ no tome en cuenta los últimos sucesos de la serie por lo que muchos elementos no aparecen como la nueva espada de Sessho Maru y detalles por el estilo además tengan en cuenta que no estaba por estos días así que no vi estos capis hasta después de reescribir el final…y creo que eso es todo ^_^  
Sessho_ me dejaste maltrecho ¬_¬  
saya_ pero te veías bien ^_^  
Nair_ además tu pediste una aparición perrito.  
Sessho_ no te entrometas lagartija ¬_¬***  
Nair_ perrito ¬¬***  
Sessho_ lagartija ¬¬***  
saya_ bueno mientras pelean ^^u les agradezco su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final que ahora si se viene XD y por favor! No manden bombas …aunque se permiten de agua y hasta de olor pero no de explosivos ya no tengo para reconstruir mi casa arigato!!!Nos vemos luego!  
aya_ si no envían demasiadas bombas ¬_¬u  
  
  
  



End file.
